Systems designed to resist mechanical loads can be useful in protecting objects from damage imparted by applied forces in a wide variety of systems. For example, load-resistant systems can be incorporated into systems designed to protect the human body (e.g., in body armor). Load-resistant systems can also be useful in protecting moving vehicles such as cars, buses, and trains. Such systems also might find use in architectural applications, providing protection to surfaces (e.g., exterior walls, roofs, etc.) of buildings. Many previous load-bearing systems are either relatively inflexible, or sacrifice protection to achieve flexibility. There remains a need for improved load-bearing systems, structures, materials, and methods which simultaneously allow for flexibility and increased ranges of motion, while not sacrificing protective capability.